Sable
"Father never cared about us, sister. He never cared about me at least. But you? You were his golden child!" - Sable to Ellen. Sable is another Cambion (the first Cambion created by Arcadius) and is Ellen's older brother. Short Bio Sable was the first Cambion born from Arcadius and a slave woman. Sable, much like Ellen, killed his mother during labor. Upon seeing him, Arcadius sealed him away into a dark void in the Dark Dimension as he saw him as weak. But the seal was broken by Ellen in a bid to save Dean from Arcadius. This allowed Sable to break out into the mortal world and meet his sister for the first time. Personality Sable is a very angry and vindictive young man. He initially sees the world as an "impure, garbage place" and wants to destroy it. But this is quickly changed after he meets Ellen and she convinces him that humans are worth protecting. After that, Sable does begin to lighten up a bit. Appearance Sable appears as a handsome young African American man. He has short cut black hair and brown eyes. They can appear black when he's using his powers. Children of Cade Season 1 Children of Cade Season 2 Children of Cade Season 3 Powers and Abilities As a Cambion, Sable has a number of abilities: * Immortality - Being a Cambion, Sable can live for a very long time. He has lived through the ages and resembles a young woman. * Accelerated Aging - Sable ages faster than everyone else. Just a few minutes after he was born, she grew into his adult form. * Invulnerability - Sable cannot be hurt by conventional means. He's also invulnerable to disease. * Pyrokinesis - Being a Cambion, Sable can summon fire through either mental force or will power. * Telepathy - Sable can read the minds of others and communicate through thought. * Telekinesis - Sable can move and manipulate objects with his mind. This is shown various times through out the story. * Flight - Sable has the ability to fly. * Super Strength - As a Cambion, Sable possesses strength beyond that of werewolves or vampires. * Super Speed - Sable can move faster than either a vampire or a werewolf or a human. * Nigh Omniscience - Sable, being a Cambion, has vast knowledge of everything in existence. * Regeneration - Sable can rapidly heal his wounds. * Pain Infliction - Sable can mentally inflict pain on others. * Mind Control - Sable can control other beings mentally. This is shown when he mentally forced two hunters to kill each other. * Molecular Combustion - With a snap of his fingers, Sable can make anyone explode into pieces. This is shown when he killed a hunter in the woods. * Shapeshifting - Sable can change his form into other people or animals. He uses this ability to become a mountain lion sometimes. Trivia * He is portrayed by actor RJ Cyler.